This invention relates to a gun case, and more particularly, to a gun case having means for acting as a lightweight bullet resistant body garment and which is suitable for carrying light infantry weapons such as rifles, carbines, assault rifles, light machine guns, submachine guns, shotguns, machine pistols, grenade launchers and the like.
Today, the semi-automatic or automatic rifle, a long-time standard military issue weapon, has become a necessary weapon in the arsenal of law enforcement personnel in connection with anti-terrorist activities and riot containment. In addition, the higher fire power of a light infantry weapon may be employed by law enforcement personnel in respect to other dangerous situations that arise from time to time. Such weapons are generally not used in every day activities. Some weapons may be issued on a daily basis so as to be on hand when an emergency occurs. Other weapons may be maintained at a central location in a combat ready condition. In either case, it is desirable to store the weapon in a gun case in order to provide protection from dirt and corrosion. In addition, it is preferable to pad the gun case in order to protect the weapon from rough handling.
The typical situation in which an anti-terrorist or riot weapon is employed represents a high amount of risk of personal injury to the law enforcement agent. Accordingly, a so-called bulletproof vest may be issued in conjunction with the weapon. Various vest and jackets are known in the art.
Military personnel are often similarly provided with so-called light infantry weapons including rifles, carbines, assault rifles, shotguns, light machine guns, submachine guns, machine pistols, grenade launchers and the like. In combat situations, military personnel are likewise afforded personal protection through the wear of flak jackets.
With the issuance of separate encased weapons and vest or jackets, there is a risk that the vest or jacket may be left behind in the confusion and rapid deployment that often surrounds unexpected hostile activity. Moreover, it may be inconvenient and dangerous for law enforcement agents or military personnel to have to carry a gun case and a separate vest or jacket since this precludes the holding of other equipment or otherwise limits mobility.